


By Costa del Sol

by Bunsenpai



Series: FFXIV Dating Simulation [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Beaches, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Summer, Summer Vacation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsenpai/pseuds/Bunsenpai
Summary: Aymeric and his lover finally get around to spending a holiday together outside of Ishgard. There's only one place to hit during the peak of summer.





	By Costa del Sol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KivaEmber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivaEmber/gifts).



> Request: male!miqo'te!WoL x Aymeric: if they magically had time to go on an adventure or take a holiday, where would they go and how would they act? (i.e would aymeric be the kind of tourist who'd want to see EVERYTHING and or just do the fun things, etc, etc)

The water is beautiful, a deep blue shade stretching over the horizon. The waves lap away at the sand as it sparkles under the sunlight with every roll. Littered around the area are plentiful of scrubs and tall trees that provide shade. Above it, the blue of the sky stretches to mirror the ocean, like a never-ending sea of blue without a mark of white. Aymeric takes in a deep breath as a cooling breeze brushes past him. The smell of brine fills his nose as he draws closer. To say his first trip to the beach is breathtaking would be an understatement. Even more so as he starts to wander around.

Aymeric is enamored. He’s never seen so many people in one place, so many different variations of all the races. With just as many types of swimming suits. Aymeric lets out a chuckle to himself as an image forms in his head of Ishgard. The city would fall to her knees at the mere sight of ladies showing more than their ankles. The elezen skulks on the edges of the crowd. His movements are rigid from the swimming pants, he's never felt so exposed.

“Thank you for waiting,” Their fingers easily slip into each other once Aymeric arrives. The miqo’te had to bat off a few stray fans and rushes it over to him the second they lock eyes. As the pair walks across the beach, allowing the cold water to lick at their feet, Aymeric muses about what to do. “I hear that people enjoy the sun and the water around here, but there is an event happening. The Moonfire Faire, was it? Do you mind if we go, love?” It was more of a beg than a question. Aymeric couldn’t help smiling, pleading him with his eyes. His partner only huffs and looks away.

The miqo’te ended up succumbing.

He allowed himself to be dragged by Aymeric across the bank towards the little hut on a small sand island. A Roegadyn was eager to explain the challenge, the Eorzean Nimble Warrior challenge. Three giant wooden courses have been erected high above the water, each more difficult than the last. Aymeric had never been more eager at that moment as he joins the throngs of adventurers with his partner.

Within a span of an hour, Aymeric had fallen off well over five times and returned to the starting point even more. He gawks at the three dark muscular men flexing in the smallest swimsuits he’s ever seen; only to end up falling into the water again. He worries of the lalafell, who’s been down in the water for who knows how long.

Most of the time, his eyes were on him. Aymeric would watch his partner take his breath away. From the way he slips between everyone, how he can hop from one pedestal to another, to the cheeky smiles he gives. The bright, almost childish smile never left his own face. Butterflies flutter around in his stomach as he climbs his way back to the miqo’te, the both of them letting out a chuckle of their own. Aymeric attempt to comb back his black hair and feel the strands become curly from the water. No whisper of protest left him as a small hand slip into his, tugging him towards the edge of the platform.

For a moment in time, he stares at their hands. The way his longer ones circle around his partner’s smaller one. The small scars and rough calluses rubbing against his palm. It feels as if it was just the two of them. Carefree, with no mission or duty to perform. He isn’t Aymeric, the Lord Commander of Ishgard here. He is just another face in the crowd. He could pretend for this day, at least, that he is. Just him and his lover spending a casual day by the beach.

Once they reach the end, Aymeric would step back to watch as the adventurers conquer the real challenge of this event. The last course is a monster tower. So much so that he can’t even begin to image who would be insane enough to attempt to reach the top.

                  The Warrior of Light.

Aymeric would have smacked himself sooner for not realizing that fact when he disappeared. Yet when he gazes upon his lover at the top, the miqo’te jumping and waving his arms as the sun sinks behind him, the world froze. His heart fluttered and skipped beats while a sense of pride swelled within. Like a scene set perfectly in a novel. The sunlight highlighted his frame and hair. While he can’t see it, he can imagine the unrelenting stare that shines with delight.

* * *

 

After the sunset and warm curry, Aymeric wouldn’t help but turn back towards the sea. The water has turned a dark hue, like a sea of ink, and with it a chilly wind that only reminded him of Ishgard. Their path was lit by the full moon that hangs over their head. It was the perfect setting. Aymeric was content with just walking along the shoreline; listening and watching as the sea crash onto the banks as he reminisces about every moment of the day. He savored it as much as he could in this brief moment of freedom.

His partner walked along beside him, one hand in his pocket with the other in Aymeric’s hand, allowing himself to be dragged along. He’s been quiet, more than usual. The elezen snuck a peek from the corner of his eyes, catching the miqo’te searching his pockets. He gave a gentle squeeze to get him to look up and whispers “Is everything alright?”

“Nothing, just some sand in my pocket.” He was caught, tongue and shoulder tense from shame. He quickly covers up his mistake, his tail swaying behind him giving him away. Aymeric can sense it: he’s planning something. Thoughts of what the matter could be were cut. They reached as far as they could go on the path. “Thank you for bringing me here, I’ve never had so much fun in my life. The water, the food, all the jumping.” Aymeric brings up his hand to kiss the back of it, catching the smile and laugh that he has grown to hold so dear. He turns the both of them around to start heading back.

“Wait,” The hand slips out of his grip causing him to turn back around. He was on one knee. presenting him with a ring. The most refined ring Aymeric has ever seen. His voice cracking, forcing out the words that he had wanted to get out since the morning they set foot on the beach. “Aymeric de Borel, will you marry me?”

Blue eyes were drawn to the ring, then to the face behind it, then back to the ring. He couldn’t speak, his jaw slack as angels sang into his ears. Overwhelmed with pure joy, he couldn’t allow himself to snap out of his daze.

_Was it possible to love the man in front of him even more than he already did?_


End file.
